


Homecoming

by ShatteredSwallowtail



Series: Taming Dragons [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Boys earned this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredSwallowtail/pseuds/ShatteredSwallowtail
Summary: I think they've earned this, lol
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Taming Dragons [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Homecoming

It felt good to finally be going home, and not only because he’d had his fill of the chirurgeons and the sterile white walls of his sickroom. He wasn’t a good patient, and despite his arguments that Estinien was a worse one - he was, they could both agree on that - Aymeric was relatively certain they would be glad to wash their hands of him. As glad as he was to be heading home, and for more reasons than one. The last two weeks had been the most difficult, if he was being honest. And not simply because he’d been healed enough to sit up in bed and even move around. No, they had been difficult because of the tension that had been steadily growing between himself and his husband. A tension that he had refused to voice to the chirurgeons when they had commented on his increasing difficulty in resting and sleeping quietly. On what had become a near constant state of low grade agitation and a fidgety restless nature that he couldn’t shake.

It was worse when Estinien visited, when he could feel his husband’s eyes on him. Burning into him in spite of the glamour the earring cast over them and forcing him to shift and carefully arrange himself so that it wasn’t glaringly obvious to anyone else in the room. To put it bluntly, he craved his husband on a level that had gone beyond simply missing a familiar touch. It was beyond desire, beyond need, and on some intellectual level he understood it as a natural byproduct of having come so close to death. A primal need to touch and be touched and reaffirm that his heart still beat and that life still flowed. To reassure and be reassured in a way that was so innately carnal that Aymeric had no idea how to describe it in other terms. He _wanted_ , so badly that he’d even attempted to convince his husband that he was healed enough for it.

Estinien had flatly refused, rebuffing his not so subtle advances with a firmness that had surprised him and declared that regardless of his own wants he would in no way agree to anything that might cause potential harm to his husband. Which was all well and noble, but he’d been declared perfectly fit for ‘mild to moderate activity.” As he had reminded the dragoon, only to get a glare and a heated look that had sent chills down his spine and brought a whimper up into his throat.

“There is nothing ‘mild to moderate’ about what I wish to do to you right now, Aymeric.”

The fire in that gaze had ignited his blood and he’d reached for Estinien only for the dragoon to smoothly move out of his reach with a deeper scowl as he repeated his refusal. And desire-hazed as he was, he’d continued to try and bargain and make concessions for ways they could try to satisfy each other until Estinien had finally snapped. Voice going hard and cold as he declared that if Aymeric was so desperate then he could tie his husband to a chair and use him as he saw fit. The sudden shift had been like a bucket of icy water tossed on him and Aymeric had felt a rush of shame as he’d whispered an apology before Estinien sighed and offered his own in return. They were both tense, nerves raw and on edge, and despite the way his husband had been avoiding touching him, Estinien had curled himself up on the edge of the bed as a way of making up for what he wouldn’t allow himself to do until Aymeric was fully healed.

That day had been agonizingly long in coming and now that it was here he could feel his husband’s eyes burning holes right through him as he refastened his armour in preparation to leave. The feeling of being prey caught in the dragoon’s gaze was like an electric current and it made him conscious of every slight movement as they headed back to their home in the Firmament. Those eyes never left him, not once, and by the time his hand touched the doorknob it felt as though his entire body was buzzing with awareness.

Estinien could read every thought that was running through Aymeric’s head; it was obvious in the way he held himself, the subtle shifts of posture and the almost palpable tension in his frame as he kept his gaze locked onto his husband. Fully aware of what he was doing and not one damned bit sorry for it. He hadn’t been lying when he’d stated that there was nothing ‘mild or moderate’ about what he wanted and the waiting had been almost enough to drive him mad. It had been solely the refusal to further impede Aymeric’s recovery that had kept his own wants in check and even then he’d had to resort to keeping his hands almost entirely to himself as he didn’t trust his own control to hold. And as delicious as the anticipation was, he’d had more than enough of it to last for a lifetime.

It took the last shred of the dragoon’s control to wait until the door closed behind them before he spun and shoved his husband up against the heavy wood with a growling moan. Crushing lips over Aymeric’s with a hard grind of hips as his fingers went to work ripping away at clothing and the leather ties of armour. “Gods damned, you wear too many clothes.” Aymeric couldn’t have agreed more as he returned the hard kiss with a moan as he thrust his tongue into Estinien’s mouth and twisted his fingers into long hair. “S...so….do you....” 

He’d never been more grateful for how nimble Estinien’s fingers were then he was right now, as the dragoon swore again and simply decided that he’d worry about the clothes that weren’t directly in the way later. Shoving trousers out of the way just enough so that Aymeric could kick them off and pushing his own down to free himself before hooking a hand behind his husband’s knee to curl a leg around his hip. “You have….no idea….how badly I need to be inside you…” He growled as his own breath caught in a groan as hot, aching flesh ground against the answering hardness of his husband’s cock and Estinien wrapped one hand around both of them to give a couple of long, rough strokes that had Aymeric whimpering. His comment was facetious, as he had little doubt that the need was just as strong for his husband with the way Aymeric’s hips bucked into every roll of his own, and he thanked Halone that he’d thought to grab the small bottle of oil before leaving to drop Yasha off with Lucia and pick up Aymeric. Reluctantly releasing his grip and swallowing a protesting whimper from Aymeric, he fumbled the bottle out of his pocket and managed to oil up his fingers without dropping the damned thing.

The sound of the bottle being uncorked was all the suggestion he needed, and Aymeric shifted enough to wrap his other leg around Estinien’s waist as his husband pinned him harder against the door and thrust two oil-slick fingers into him with much more care than he would have expected given how desperate they both were for this. Twisting one hand into the white hair at the base of Estinien’s neck, he angled his husband’s mouth for a deeper kiss as he whimpered and ground his hips down to push those fingers deeper as the dragoon worked him open as swiftly as possible. Patience was a virtue he usually possessed, but right now it had flown far from his mind as he squirmed and begged with whimpers and shuddering tremors until Estinien finally seemed to lose the remnants of his control. Pulling his fingers free to grip Aymeric’s hips and thrust as deep as he could with one hard snap of his hips.

He always loved the way Aymeric’s face looked at that first deep thrust, the way blue eyes rolled back and dilated, the gasping whimper that he always wanted to devour as cheeks flushed and he moaned Estinien’s name in a way that sent chills down his spine. And though this time was no exception, he had not the patience to savour it. Savouring could come later, when he’d slaked the raging inferno that was threatening to carry them both away in its’ tide. Bracing one hand against the door, the fingers of his other hand dug into Aymeric’s hip as Estinien set a rough, fast pace. Slamming hips into his husband’s as he desperately chased that fire, his mouth leaving dark bruises against tanned skin as Aymeric allowed him total control and trust. He needed this, needed it even more than he’d realized. Needed not only the release of pent-up desire and tension, but the reassurance that his husband was here. Alive, in his arms, where he belonged. That everything would be alright.

Never had he minded letting Estinien take control, and this was no exception as Aymeric tightened his legs and raked nails down his husband’s back with every hard thrust that sent shockwaves through him. He was already so close and he sobbed out a desperate plea that his husband answered by sinking his teeth into the spot where his neck met his shoulder. **_Mine…_** The growl of Draconic into his mind combined with the sting of teeth was enough to shatter the last bit of control Aymeric was clinging to and he felt the sharp wave of release slam into him as Estinien’s fingers dug harder into his hip and the dragoon followed him over that edge. “N...not….finished….with you….”

Desire-hazed blue eyes struggled to focus on his husband as Estinien pushed off from the door to spin them away from it. Aymeric could only hang on as his husband managed the few steps before dropping them both down onto the soft fur rug in front of the fire. Still buried to the hilt as he resumed the roll of his hips. Slower this time, with so much of the urgency gone as he mouthed tender kisses against sweat-soaked skin with every deep, languid thrust. “Can’t…..ever…..get enough of you….. Touch me…”

That was a request he would never deny, and Aymeric loosened one hand from it’s tight grip in white hair. Sliding fingers down in a tender caress over black scales and the hard angles of Estinien’s jaw, tilting his head as he leaned his own up to catch lips in a deep kiss. “A...always...my own….” Fingertips gliding over skin as he worked free the remainder of Estinien’s clothing, tracing over the curves of muscles and scars that he could spend a lifetime memorizing over and over again. The slow pace was perfect, building the desire back up until it was a simmering inferno in his veins again. Bubbling just beneath his skin as he slid fingers back up to caress black horns, reveling in the way Estinien’s hips jerked against his and the dragoon muffled a gasping whimper into his shoulder. “D...don’t stop…. W...want your hands...on them….”

Aymeric’s hands on his horns always wrecked him, and that was exactly what he wanted right now as another shuddering tremor rippled through Estinien’s frame and he ground his hips a little harder and faster against his husband’s. Pushing himself deeper, joining them as much as he possibly could so that he could hardly tell where he ended and Aymeric began. Drive away anything but thoughts of how perfect it felt to be like this, and how much he could never hope to show Aymeric how much he meant to him. Words had never been his forte, but they seemed to come easier in this moment and he wound an arm tightly around his husband’s waist to pull them even closer together as he buried his face into shoulder with a broken moan.

“I love you…. So damned much…. I thought I’d lost you…. Dammit, Aymeric….”

The words spoke as loudly as the unusually tender lovemaking, and Aymeric kept one hand on horn as he wound the other one around Estinien’s shoulders and blinked back his own tears. Not at all surprised when his fingertips encountered the dark velvety bulk of folded wings. “I know…. But you didn’t, beloved…. I’m here…. I’m here, I’m not leaving you…. I promise….” He tightened his legs around the taller man, rocking up into every deep thrust as he urged the pace up even more. Tender endearments mixing with moans and whimpers and pleas for more as one hand fisted itself against dark skin and the other resumed it’s teasing of one dark horn. Control began to chip away as the pressure built and soon enough his own trembling mingled with Estinien’s increasingly erratic thrusts before they drove each other over the precipice. Aymeric choking out a cry of his husband’s name as Estinien muffled his own ragged groans into his husband’s shoulder.

The soft crackling of the fire was drowned out by the thundering of his pulse in his ears as Aymeric gasped for breath, still tangled up with his husband on the rug. Estinien was a warm, shuddering weight against him and he leaned up to nuzzle into shoulder with a soft smile as he smoothed fingers against one velvety smooth wing. “I am….almost impressed...we made it this far from the door….” The dragoon shifted slightly, ruby eyes glowing softly as he raised an eyebrow at Aymeric and struggled to prop his own weight up onto an elbow. “M’not….done with you yet...you know.”

“I would be disappointed if you were.” Aymeric replied as he shook sweat-soaked curls from his eyes and reached up to tuck an errant strand of white hair behind his husband’s ear. “As I am most certainly not finished with you. Although I think a blanket might be in order, and for that I fear I must get up.” His suggestion was met with a snort and a strong arm around his waist pulling him back down onto the rug. Estinien shifted to his side, pulling his husband back against his chest as he unfurled one dark wing to drape it over Aymeric with a shake of his head, voice softening. “You have one.”

Blue eyes widened as he felt the soft warmth drape over him and Aymeric froze for a moment before allowing himself to be snuggled against the comfortable length of Estinien’s frame. Though his husband had never behaved as though he was ashamed of the wings, he’d never seemed truly comfortable with them before. Whenever they made their appearance, especially unbidden, he was always so quick to will them back into the aether as though the sight of them bothered him. For a moment, he considered voicing the thought only to quash the notion with a soft smile and an inward shake of his head. There would be plenty of time for that later. Right now, he was more than content to stay like this for a bit longer. “Alright, then I think it seems that I have everything I need right here after all.”

“As do I, my love… as do I.”

If you enjoyed this fic, please consider joining [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/KkyyEEB), where we talk about fanfiction, and encourage more writing and less shame at all times. If you think this invitation is for people who are more involved than you: think again, and consider following anyway! Anyone and everyone is welcome to chime in, so long as they enjoy fanfic.


End file.
